


Suposições

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muito do que era pensado sobre Clow Reed não era necessáriamente verdade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suposições

Normalmente pelas coisas que eram faladas a respeito dele as pessoas já tendiam a temer Clow Reed sem sequer conhece-lo, e mesmo que tais suposições fossem ligeiramente erradas, não podem ser culpadas por isso, afinal ele era o poderoso mago que combinou pela primeira vez a magia ocidental com a oriental, criou com isso as poderosas cartas que levavam o seu nome e os seus guardiões, e que continuaria a manipular a vida de outros por gerações após a sua morte.

Yuuko não fazia tais suposições porque sabia sobre o contexto por trás desses fatos, sobre o menino que aprendeu tipos de magia distintas para tentar agradar ambos os seus pais, que quando conseguiu um poder imenso não tentou dominar o universo mas sim criar amigos para si, e que garantia desde antes do seu nascimento que tudo iria acabar bem para seus descendentes que ele ainda não conhecia mas já amava e se preocupava. Como ela poderia um dia temer um idiota tão ridiculamente sentimental como esse ?


End file.
